One of the most prevalent methods used by many people to assert an independent sense of self is through fashion. Even following the latest trends, whether it is casual shorts and tees or embroidered couture, individuals of all ages and particularly young people use current fashion as a direct indication of their individuality. From urban, prep and sophisticated to artsy, retro and punk, there are a plethora of different styles for fashion conscious people to mix and match or simply go with one complete look.
Another way people use fashion as a form of self-expression is through representative and popular logos. Embroidered and screen printed tee shirts and hats have everything from animal pictures, musical lyrics, mascots and athletes, all indications that point to a person's personality and interests. Other forms of expressing individuality in dress include various colors, styles, patterns, and accent accessories. Accent accessories that set a unique style on apparel are buttons which can be brightly colored, uniquely patterned and interestingly shaped to make a statement. People often remove buttons from a piece of apparel and replace them with a separate set of buttons they have selected elsewhere that appeals more to their taste and individuality.
The prior art has put forth several designs for button covers. Among these are:
US Patent Publication 2014/0109346 to Susan Michelle Barce and Keith M. Nystrom describes a decorative cover for interchangeable attachment to buttons to change the appearance of the button. The decorative cover includes a base member with a hollow bore extending through at least one end thereof and a decorative part permanently attached to an opposite end. An inner surface of the bore frictionally engages an outer edge of the button to retain the base member in place but permits it to be removed when desired. In one embodiment the base member is an elastomeric material having a durometer to enable the button to press into an inner surface of the bore. A detent is provided in the bore to engage the button to assist in holding the decorative cover in place. In another embodiment the base member is longitudinally split into two semi cylindrical segments that spread apart to enable a button to be engaged between them.
US Patent Publication 2014/0101896 to Michael T. Rowton describes a button covering system for selectively covering a button on clothing to change the aesthetics of the clothing or for advertising. The button covering system includes a cover that is removable connectable to a conventional button. The cover includes an outer portion with an outer surface, a sidewall, an inner lip defining a receiver opening and an interior cavity. One or more tabs extend inwardly from the inner lip to enhance the catchable engagement about the conventional button. The cover is comprised of a flexible and resilient material that allows for positioning over a conventional button while preventing accidental removable of the cover from the conventional button after attachment. The outer surface of the cover is comprised of various colors, designs and indicia.
US Patent Publication 2012/0240356 to Elias Nathanson describes an oval portable button cover that is placed behind an affixed button by sliding it downward. The button cover is cut out at the bottom rear center that is wide enough to allow it to slide down around the thread behind the button. The top edge of the cutout section at the rear of the button cover prevents the button from sliding through completely. As such the button and thread maintain their integrity without damage to either. The portable button cover is removed by simply sliding the button cover upward and still not damaging the button or the thread.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.